


in our right place

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum leaves the studio even later than usual, desperate to have the song he’s been working on exactly where he wants it to be. Normally he and Jinyoung come back together, but tonight, Jaebum told Jinyoung to go ahead – there’s no point in Jinyoung hanging around waiting when he could be resting at home instead – and he returns to a quiet dorm and Jinyoung in his bed.





	in our right place

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime during the writing and recording of verse two, which from the spoiler sounds INCREDIBLE i really can't wait for this album!!! this mv!!! this promotion cycle!!!

Jaebum leaves the studio even later than usual, desperate to have the song he’s been working on exactly where he wants it to be. Normally he and Jinyoung come back together, but tonight, Jaebum told Jinyoung to go ahead – there’s no point in Jinyoung hanging around waiting when he could be resting at home instead.

The dorm’s quiet when Jaebum returns, and he peeks into Jinyoung’s bedroom when he passes in the hall. It’s dark, silent: Jinyoung isn’t curled up under the covers. Jaebum smiles. Jinyoung’s in his room, then. It wouldn’t be empty even if Jinyoung wasn’t there, but this is even better than coming back to just his cats.

Jinyoung’s on Jaebum’s bed, quite possibly already asleep, lying on his side on top of the duvet. Nora’s there with him, quietly purring. A sliver of light filters in through the doorway before Jaebum closes the door, but it had been open for long enough for Jaebum to see that Jinyoung’s wearing one of his hoodies – bright red and baggy. Jaebum moves towards the bed and sits down on it, reaching out a hand to stroke Nora.

“Hyung?” Beside Jaebum, Jinyoung stirs.

“Hey,” Jaebum whispers. He moves his hand from Nora to Jinyoung’s hair, and she hops off the bed, affronted. He finds one of the hoodie strings in the dark and pulls on it. “You’re wearing my hoodie.”

“It smells like you,” is Jinyoung’s simple excuse.

“The whole _room_ smells like me.”

“The whole room,” Jinyoung starts to say, yawning before continuing, “smells like cats.” Jaebum can’t see his smile, but it’s there in his voice, teasing and definite and fond.

“Maybe you’re right.” Jaebum shifts to lie on his side, facing Jinyoung. It doesn’t matter that they can’t actually see each other. It’s nice to be close to Jinyoung like this, to hear him breathing. To find the hem of the hoodie so Jaebum can get his hands underneath and plant them on Jinyoung’s bare stomach.

“Jaebum-hyung!” Jinyoung flinches, but he’s almost laughing. “Your hands are so _cold.”_

“You’ll have to warm them up, then,” Jaebum says. He grips at Jinyoung’s sides, and Jinyoung shivers. “No?”

“Here.” Jinyoung prises Jaebum’s hands off of himself and takes them in his own. He pulls the too-long sleeves of the hoodie down even more, making sure Jaebum’s hands are covered, too. “That should do it.”

It does. Soon enough, Jaebum’s hands are warm, and it spreads from there through his whole body. He doesn’t want to move, could fall asleep like this, would stay here forever if he could.

“How was the studio?” Jinyoung’s voice – low, soothing, warm like his hands are – cuts through Jaebum’s thoughts. “After I left?”

“The song’s coming together,” Jaebum tells him. “Nearly ready to record.”

“I’m glad,” Jinyoung says. He feels even closer now, like he’s leaning in even more, breath tickling Jaebum’s face. “What you had so far that you showed me… I really liked it.”

Jaebum smiles – can’t _not_ when he’s being complimented, when it’s coming from Jinyoung – and he can’t resist giving one back.

“You’re gonna sound so good on it when it’s recorded,” he says. Sometimes, when he goes over the song in his head, all the lyrics and melodies he has so far, he imagines Jinyoung’s voice, Jinyoung in a recording booth, Jinyoung performing beside him onstage. It all fits. “I know you will.”

“Mm, but not as good as you.”

It’s something as simple as that – another compliment, but one that quietly involves Jinyoung putting himself down for Jaebum’s sake – that has Jaebum’s heart aching a little.

“Don’t say that,” he tells Jinyoung. “I’m writing it for both of us.” He squeezes Jinyoung’s hands as if to emphasise it. That’s the whole point of this album, after all: the two of them.

Jaebum moves his head in closer, trying to find Jinyoung’s mouth with his own. For a second, their noses bump and they both laugh, but then Jaebum angles his head a little to the side and their mouths meet. It’s soft, tender. They’re not asking anything of each other. They don’t _need_ to ask anything of each other.

Even after they break apart, Jaebum keeps his eyes closed. They’ll move around in their sleep, sure, but right now he’s fully committed to falling asleep like this, their hands still linked and hidden in the hoodie.

“Warm enough now?” Jinyoung asks, his face still so near to Jaebum’s. Jaebum hums his answer, and even just from that, he knows that Jinyoung can tell it’s a yes. “Good.”

Jinyoung pulls his hands back, letting the sleeves of the hoodie slip away. Jaebum grunts, confused, disappointed, and reluctantly opens his eyes.

“You’re still in your clothes,” Jinyoung says. “And we’re not even under the duvet yet. You can’t sleep like this.”

“I could,” Jaebum mutters, but he knows Jinyoung’s right – as ever.

“Wash, undress, and then come back to sleep.”

There’s no arguing there. Jaebum heads to the bathroom. When he returns, his lamp’s been switched on, and for the first time since coming back, he can actually see Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s under the covers now, and he’s taken off the hoodie – it’s too hot to wear it, Jaebum supposes. Jaebum strips to his underwear and climbs in next to Jinyoung, relaxing when he feels the heat of Jinyoung’s body up against his.

“Sleep now?” Jaebum wonders, yawning into his hand, and Jinyoung reaches across to the nightstand. He flicks the lamp off and shuffles back in close to Jaebum, their heads on one pillow.

Like this, they tangle together, silently sharing warmth and love and their bodies. Sharing more than just a hoodie. Sharing all of it like they shared their voices and music and lyrics in the studio today, yesterday, most days since they’ve been working on the album. 

It’s the first time they’ve actually worked on songs together, Jaebum realises. He’s worked on music with most of the others, but never Jinyoung, not until now. Not until now, when the music that’s being created is only for the two of them to sing. There’s probably something about that that’s significant, something about it that says something, but Jaebum’s too close to sleep to come up with it. Instead, he just nuzzles at Jinyoung’s shoulder, his neck. Letting his lips brush against the skin, so gentle. It’s all he needs.

“Love you,” he murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut. He usually isn’t one for such careless, casual bits of affection, but in the dark, and especially with Jinyoung, everything’s easier. Opening up, accepting it when Jinyoung returns his words. To hear it back makes him smile, and he lets out a happy little gasp when Jinyoung’s hand finds his hair and his fingers stroke through. Like this, sleep’s easy, too, and not only because Jaebum’s been so busy today, not only because he’s tired. It’s partly because of that, sure, but it’s mostly because of Jinyoung and his presence beside Jaebum – secure, an anchor. Something to count on, always.

Maybe Jaebum will wake up in the night – noise from elsewhere in the dorm or Jinyoung moving next to him or one of the cats stalking across the bed – but for now, everything is still. Everything is quiet. Everything is exactly as it needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> the hoodie in question is [this](http://vibetechs.tumblr.com/post/162716786529/gotchicken-bbomnight) [one](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1c9fb81f0fab540f835a6011c9b777e7/tumblr_ofkh6pwfvD1vae3wzo2_1280.jpg). after i saw jinyoung wearing it as well i Really wanted to write this (of course we can't be sure that it's the very same one but STILL. i believe i've seen mark wearing it as well?)
> 
> whichever song jaebum's thinking of would be one which he wrote and composed that jinyoung didn't, so probably "icarus" or "find you"? i was thinking maybe "find you" specifically but of course we haven't heard the full songs yet...... still, i'm so unbelievably excited GOD
> 
> thanks so much for reading, everyone - come say hi on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
